It's Like Deja-Vu
by xXCatchingFallenHeartsXx
Summary: It's Ib's 17th birthday, and once again she is returning to where the hell all started. Though she can't remember everything from all those years ago, she gets a dream the previous night. That same gallery. A specific portrait catches her eye once again. And, well it seems it catches her eye too. When she is sucked back into the fabricated world for a second time. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

It's Like Déjà-Vu

Daydreaming in class… Once again. I tried to pay attention but… really it's not like we're learning anything interesting. Just wars over and over again. I hate it. I stared out the window watching the cool autumn breeze knock off the few leaves the trees had left. Suddenly I gazed down at my sketchbook in front of me. Yes, it was Social Studies but really nobody could get her to part with it. There were multiple drawings of roses, mostly a deep blue, and sometimes a crimson red rose lay with it. The roses were not always the main topic in her pictures they just popped up in random places… Ryan always asks me how I manage to squeeze them into every thing that I draw. And honestly I don't even know… Roses weren't even my favourite flower, daisies were, they were plain and simple, like me. Finally. The only noise I pretty much ever hear during school rang into my ears, and I quickly stood up, gathered my things and headed for the door.

"Hey," Ryan beamed, falling into step beside me. "do you think I could copy your notes from social?"

"Wait, what? We had notes?!" I replied franticly pulling out my textbook and opening to a page. You know how I said Social wasn't my favourite subject? The teacher wasn't my favourite either… and well let's just say I wasn't his favourite student.

Ryan chuckled "I'm just joking around, Ib. You can come over and copy mine."

"Oh my goodness thank you so much Ryan." I said letting the air leave my lungs again. "Are you still coming to the gallery with me tomorrow?" I smiled over at him.

"What was going on tomorrow? Oh! That's it, it's your Birthday!" He grinned.

I jabbed him in the ribs and laughed, Ryan was really the only person I would say more to a sentence to in my school. I've never been one to strike up a conversation. But I didn't mind. I met Ryan when he was 11 and I was 10, our parents knew each other so me and my mum started going to their house quite often, and naturally, we became friends.

We stepped out of the doors of school started to walk home.

Once I arrived back home after copying notes from Ryan It was later than anticipated since I was invited to stay for dinner and honestly I was tired. After greeting and leaving my parents I walked into my picture infested room, fell onto my bed and went straight into a deep sleep.

I was running… why was I running? I turned around to see a devilish face behind me with its hands clawing the ground to get to me. The rest of its body seemed to disappear into the frame that was around her waist. I didn't know what it was but I knew I had to run from it. And running closely behind me was a girl about 9 or 10 with a crazed face threatening to cut me open with a palette knife. I quickly entered a room and slammed the door shut behind me. It was like the feel of the room was completely different than the horror of the previous one. I looked around the smaller room and noticed two bookshelves. Noticing certain books I kept on walking. And eventually I walked behind them and crashed into a person also distracted by the various types of literature.

"Sorry Ib." He said and laughed. "Where have you gotten off to?"

I didn't know what to say… I feel like I know him and I do remember him… hardly though… I recognised the warm smile he gave me and his insanely purple hair… where did I know him!? It was tugging at my brain. _For gods sake!_ I thought in frustration.

"Ib, are you alright?" He asked his voice suddenly sounding concerned, and slowly sounding more distant.

And with that I woke up. crawled out of bed and looked at my clock. I hardly remembered the dream I just had. Not particularly worrying about it I stood up and slowly made my way to the bathroom to take a shower.

About an hour later Ryan rang the doorbell repeatedly. I opened the door to see his grinning face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He screamed, loud enough to wake people across the world up. He basically tackled me. And when he released the bone crushing hug he was giving me the smile hadn't left his face. "Ready to go to the art gallery?!" He asked enthusiastically pointing at the door.

"You're ridiculous." I said rolling my eyes. I said goodbye to my parents and walked out the door, with my best friend beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Hi :3 I wanted to say thanks to for reviewing and I was wondering what I should do with the pairings: Ib/Garry or Ib/Ryan I could really do either I just wanted to know what everyone else wanted. I hope you like this chapter it starts off a little cheesy but don't worry it gets better

**Promises Are Meant To Be Kept**

"I don't believe you." Ryan said while smirking. "You can't actually be serious, everything you draw has at least one rose in it. I never see any daisies."

We slowly walked away from the gigantic rose sculpture.

"We go over this almost every time we see a flower Ryan." I said almost laughing. "I don't know why I always draw roses. And I like daisies because they are all plain and simple-"

"Like you." He said completing my sentence. "Ib, you're not plain and simple. You are unique and wonderful." He said smiling at me. "I've always thought you were more like a rose. You have some sharp edges but it doesn't take away any of the beauty from it, I think it enhances it."

He completed his sentence looking at the ground. Now all I could see was the top of his dark brown hair. My face suddenly went from amused to puzzled I decided to just keep walking forward, looking at more paintings and artworks. Suddenly my head started to throb intensely I could feel my heartbeat quickly accelerating. I dropped my bag quickly meeting my hands to my head, murmuring a swear from the random shock of pain. Ryan's head shot up quickly moving his hands to prevent me from falling to the hard ground.

"Ib, a-are you alright?!" I heard Ryan call out distantly.

My mind shot right to the dream she had last night. Running… from those monsters… the man with the warm smile… The last thing I saw before I blacked out was one painting. One painting I was slipping onto darkness in front of, the man with the warm smile… "The Forgotten Portrait"

My eyes slowly opened. I felt something sharp digging into my left hand. Looking towards it I saw a crimson red rose which I was clinging onto so hard blood was dripping from my hand. There were red petals circling around the beautiful flower. For the first time since before I opened my eyes I looked around. Where was Ryan? Where was everybody? _Where was Ryan?! _ I realized I was lying in the same spot I fell. Subconsciously I looked over towards where "The Forgotten Portrait" was hanging. It no longer hung there, though replacing it was a door. I cautiously got up expecting to be in excruciating pain. And yes, yes I was. I slowly walked towards the door. Opening it I walked into a giant library of art. In the middle of the huge room lay a vase sitting on a small table. I walked over to it and placed the dying rose into the clear liquid. Right before my eyes all of the missing petals reappeared. At some point in this process something within me snapped. And it all came back to me…

_No…no. Thi- this cannot be happening… Im not in this hell... How could I forget this place?_

Suddenly I heard the crash of broken glass behind me. I twirled around to see the same painting I ran from all those years ago… and all I could think about was to run… I sprinted away from the dreadful woman in red. But without being cautious about the paintings I was running around. Another jumped in front of me. I toppled to the ground trying to stand up from the floor as fast as possible. But before I could, I felt her claws grind into my flesh leaving four long deep cuts down my lower leg. Trying not to pay attention to the gushing blood pouring out of my throbbing cuts I ran towards a door I spotted in front of me as fast as I possibly could. I quickly shut the door behind me. Sliding to the ground, I examined my burning leg. Blood was running out of it fast and showed no intention of it stopping any time soon. Rejecting my body's request to rest I attempted to stand. I was leaning on a tall stool beside me I took a step forward and the stool fell over with a loud crash. I heard a yell coming from behind the bookshelf.

"HEY! DON'T YO EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO COME BACK HERE I-IM ARME-" The boyish man with the extremely purple hair stopped talking once he saw me. "Ib? IB?! Ib, is that you?! No it can't be Ib's 9. But you look like you could be her older sister you have the same eyes hai-…"

I zoned out of what the man was saying, and then suddenly… I remembered… He was here with me from the beginning 8 years ago we fought together we got through this… well at least I did… But he's _here _

"Garry?" I said uncertainly. "GARRY!" I said not caring about my leg and jumping into his arms like I did so many years ago.

"Ib, is that really you?" He asked releasing my hug.

"Of course it's me!" I said like it was obvious. "It's been eight years, and you haven't changed… at all."

"Wait what? Eight years? Ib it couldn't have been more than eight days!" Garry said with a confused look on his face. There was a long pause as they both looked at each other puzzled. "Wait… Ib my pocket watch hasn't been working since I entered the art gallery… Ib, I think time is almost frozen in the gallery." He said looking like he was certain this was the explanation. "I mean I haven't been hungry and I've only slept to pass time."

"Garry, we can't stay here forever I need to get back to my family and Ryan."

"Who's Ryan?" He asked. "Never mind, right now we need to get out. Ib, I promised we'd get out of here, and I'm not about to break that promise now.


End file.
